


The Paper

by Karategrl80



Series: Sastiel Love Week August 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Sastiel Love Week, heavy on the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karategrl80/pseuds/Karategrl80
Summary: Sastiel Love Week Day 4:  Angst  Request:  hurt/comfort, heavy on the comfortPrompt:  Stubborn Character B finally finishes that essay and Character A wraps them in a blanket and drags them to the couch to care for them





	The Paper

When Cas arrives home from class, he isn't surprised that Sam is still at his computer, fingers angrily smashing against the keys as he typed furiously.  He leans against the doorjamb of Sam’s room, watching for a moment before interrupting him.

“Sam, why are you still working?  You have an early class tomorrow.”  

Sam doesn’t even bother to look up from the laptop screen.  “I’ve got to get this done, Cas, it’s due tomorrow afternoon.  It’s a big grade, I’ve got to do well if I want a good grade in this course.”

Cas taps his fingers against the door frame in irritation.  His overachieving GPA of a 4.0 boyfriend was going to make himself ill by way of overworking himself.  “Sam, you’ve been working on this essay forever! I’ve read it, Charlie’s read it, you’ve probably had 10 other people read it….you are going to get a good grade.  You could probably hand in an essay on ghost sightings and you’d get an A!”

Sam shoots Cas a bitch face.  “Seriously? It’s an essay on cognitive bias for my legal ethics course.  I don’t think….ghost sightings is going to cut it!”

Cas rolls his eyes.  “Whatever, Sam. You really think your professors read your papers anymore?  They just look at your name and give you an A.”

Sam looks like he might strangle Cas.  “If you aren’t going to be helpful, get out.  I need to get this finished.”

“Fine, but could you try and get some sleep tonight?” Cas asks.

“Maybe,” Sam mutters, already refocused on his essay.

************

Cas isn’t new, and he knows his boyfriend didn’t actually sleep last night, and is running on coffee and fumes.  Luckily, Thursdays he has only one class in the morning and then the rest of the day off. So, while Sam attends classes, Cas prepares a relaxing evening in.  He knows better than to cook, as he doesn’t particularly want Sam to come home to fire trucks--that is the complete opposite of the relaxing evening he has planned.  So instead, he orders from Sam’s favorite Thai place, and assembles the living room for a relaxing evening.

When Sam does arrive home, he looks wrecked.  He throws his book bag down in the plop spot near the door, and collapses on the couch.  Cas peeks his head out of the kitchen to check on him. There are dark circles under his eyes, and his usually pristine hair is sticking all over the place.  He looks up at Cas with his sad puppy dog eyes.

“It’s turned in.  Thank f*ck this day is done.”

Cas smiles knowingly.  As much as he is tempted to say “I told you so,” he holds his tongue.  Now is not the time. Tomorrow maybe. For tonight, he just wants to take care of his moose.  He enters the living room, and kneels down next to Sam and slips his chucks off his feet. He places a hand on Sam’s thigh and softly suggests that Sam go change into something comfy while Cas gets some food together.  Sam lets out a deep breath, and bends down and leans his head on the top of Cas’. 

“You are an angel, Cas.  Thank you,” he says.

He staggers into his room, and Cas takes the opportunity to set out the Thai he ordered and pull all the fuzzy blankets and comfy pillows out of the closet and throw them on their couch.  When Sam wanders back in, looking somewhat more human in a pair of sweatpants and a worn Stanford t-shirt, he frowns at Cas.

“You shouldn’t have done all of this, Cas, it’s my own fault I feel like crap,” he says, gesturing at the spread of Thai on the coffee table.

Cas takes a moment to respond.  He agrees with Sam, but doesn’t want to encourage Sam’s habit of self blame, even if it is true this time around.  “You worked really hard on that essay, I know it was important to you. And now it’s complete, and that is worth celebrating!”  He leads Sam over to the couch and sets him down in his preferred spot, on the chaise, where he can stretch out his legs without taking up the rest of the sitting area.  He stuffs some of the comfy pillows behind his back where it always bugs him, and takes Sam’s favorite over sized fuzzy blanket (Sam will protest that he doesn’t like the fuzzy blanket, but the truth is he specially ordered it in a larger size so it would fit his entire frame without his feet sticking out), and tucks it around him, making sure his feet are comfortably encased in the blanket. 

“Comfy?” He asks.

Sam looks at him fondly.  “You don’t have to do all of this….”

“You said that already.  Your complaint has been recorded, filed away, and promptly misplaced for all time.” Sam tries really hard not to laugh, but he just can’t help to chuckle at Cas’ statement.  “Now, I want to make sure you are comfy, because once I settle down and cuddle I don’t want to get back up again.” He stands next to Sam and waits for a response.

Now Sam can’t help it.  A full complete-with-dimples smile spreads across his face.  “How did I get so lucky?” he asks.

“I don’t know, but your food is getting cold, so if you want a hot dinner you’ll move on.  I know your brain cells are fried, but I’m not asking you to solve world hunger yet. You can do that tomorrow,” Cas replies.

Sam shakes his hands in defeat.  “Okay, okay. I get it. Yes, I’m comfy.  Since I’m not allowed to move, could you please hand me my dinner?”

“Of course!”  Cas hands Sam a take out container and his reusable water bottle, and then gets his own food and drink and settles himself next to Sam.  He turns on the TV and looks at Sam. “Star Wars or Lord of the Rings?” he asks.

Sam considers.  “Lord of the Rings.”

“And are we enjoying Arwen or Haldir tonight?” Cas teases.

Sam throws him a bitch face.  “You know I like both of them, ugh, you’re as bad as my brother sometimes!” 

Cas throws his head back and laughs.  Good, he’s gotten Sam to relax a little.  He grabs his food and the remote and curls up next to Sam.  “You know I don’t really care, give me Faramir any day of the week.”

“I really don’t see what you see in him, Cas,” Sam complains.

“Really?” Cas responds, as he starts the movie.  “Intelligent, strong willed, fair, loyal, true to his word....reminds me of a certain moose I know?” Cas teases.

Sam stops eating and stares at Cas in shock.  “You….you think all those things of me?” he says, hesitantly.

Cas tilts his head at Sam.  “Of course I do. They’re true.  And I wouldn’t have you any other way.  I love you just the way you are. Even if you do push yourself too  hard sometimes,” Cas can’t help but to nag, just a little.

Sam smiles, sheepishly.  “I….don’t know what to say, Cas.”

 

“‘I will try to stop pushing myself to breaking,’ would be a good place to start,” Cas quips.

 

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Sam laughs.  “I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you Cas, but I am so lucky to have you.  I love you so much. I’d probably have overworked myself into an early grave if it wasn’t for you.”

 

“Don’t mention it.  Now shush. The movie is starting!”  Sam shakes his head at Cas, and turns his attention to the opening scene.

 

Sam doesn’t make it a half an hour into the movie, before he is totally passed out.  Cas carefully removes his food container from Sam’s lap and places it on the coffee table.  He rearranges the pillows that have shifted and re-tucks his blanket, before curling up beside him.  Sam isn’t the only lucky one. Cas is equally lucky to have found this awesome moose that puts up with his odd quirks, as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Comments, Concerns, Tragedies, Dramas? Leave a note below!


End file.
